


A redhead and A catgirl

by BlazingPirate



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingPirate/pseuds/BlazingPirate
Summary: Basically just a huge RinMaki fluff, Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!





	A redhead and A catgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/gifts).



Rin really loves Maki. She thinks she is the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, with her strawberry scented hair, purple eyes and luscious lips. The night she realized this before she went to bed, she said a prayer, in which she said, “God, are you there? If you’re listening, I’m here to tell you that there’s someone I really like at my school. I want her to give me all the love and attention tomorrow when I go to school, please god, I love her more than anything in the world, Amen.” With that Rin turned off the light and went to bed. The next morning, Maki woke up realizing that she was gay because of a dream she had. When she got dressed, she told her mom the news in which she said, “Mommy, I think I might be a lesbian”

“Sweetie, is this true?”

“Yes, mommy, I mean you wouldn’t expect me to be straight, right? I go to an all-girls school”

“I thought you might be, dear, you probably got that trait from me, because I’m bisexual,” Maki’s mom said, “Is there anyone in particular that you like at your school?”

“I’ve got someone in mind…”

“Alright, dear, I’m sure she’ll like you back, now have a good day at school”

When Maki started walking to school, she started looking for Rin, when she got to school, she saw Rin standing in front of the school and she immediately ran up to her and said, “Good Morning, Rin-chan!”

“G-good morning, Maki-chan, Nyaaaa!!!” Rin said as she gave the redhead a hug 

Maki hugged back and she said “Pur more kitty, Purrr!!!”

“NYAAAAA!!!! NYYYAAAA!!!! NYAAAAA!!!!”

“That’s my good little meow kitten!”

Nozomi was recording this with a video camera while Hanayo and Nico were watching. Hanayo nosebleed and said, “This is similar to what I see in those shonen mangas but better!”

“Hmm…” The black haired girl said

After school, Rin was gonna stay with Maki for the night which was okay with her parents and when Maki was looking for her girlfriend, while she said “Rin, Rin!” Rin jumped onto Maki and shouted “NYAAAAA!!!!!!” again. Maki replied with, “There you are, Rin-chan! I missed you!”

At this point, Rin and Maki have turned into a mountain of mush. Once they got to Maki’s house, Maki’s mom answered the door and she said, “Welcome home, Maki!”  
“Is this your girlfriend sweetie?”

“Yes, Mommy!”

“What’s your name?”

“My name is rin, Mrs. Nishikino and I love your daughter, I can see where she got her good genes from, Nyaaaaa!!!!!!!”

“Why Thank you, Rin, You seem like you picked a good choice for a girlfriend, sweetie,” Maki’s mom said, “Now would you two like some ice cream cake?”

“Yes, Mommy!”

“Yes, Mrs. Nishikino! NYAAAAA!!!!!!!!”

So Rin and Maki sat down together on the couch, watching tv, while Maki’s mom brought them their cakes. After they ate the delicious cake, Maki’s mom asked her daughter, “Maki, dear, so how you kiss your girlfriend”

With that, Maki kissed Rin on the cheek and then Maki’s mom asked her, “What, is she your grandma or something? This is how you kiss her!” Maki’s mom started kissing her daughter’s girlfriend on the lips, Maki broke the kiss and she said, “Mommy! You can’t just kiss my girlfriend like that! Besides, you can’t tell me how to run my relationship!”

“I’m so sorry, sweetie! I couldn’t help it! Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, I do, mommy”

Maki and Rin took each other's hands and the redhead asked the orange haired girl “Rin, do you still love me?”

“Of course I do, Maki, Nyaaa!!!!!”

So after Rin had dinner with her girlfriend and her mother, Maki and Rin went upstairs. Maki and Rin took turns taking showers and brushing their teeth. Then they put on some pajamas and got into Maki’s nice warm bed, cuddling together and Maki said “Good night, Rin-chan!”

“Good night, Maki-chan! Nyaaaa!!!” Rin said as they gently fell asleep in each other's arms

They left the light on so Maki’s mom walked in wearing her nightgown, she awed and said “Sleep tight you two little lovebirds…” as she turned maki’s lamp off walked out and closed the door


End file.
